Fable III: Retold Chapter 29
Traitors Keep: Throne of Blood A few months passed since the war that fell upon Albion against the darkness and since then Albion begin rebuilding the damages and Jasper and August returned to the Sanctuary knowing they would need it again one day while Ana stayed at the castle to help the King in any way possible. "Ah your majesty it's been ages since we last had the pleasure of speaking" Hobson said as they stood in the treasury, still very full, "the awful attack on the kingdom, Walter tragic demise terrible, terrible business still we mustn't dwell on the past! Must we? There is much to do, dealing with the aftermath of recent events, roistering the mural of the people and many many equally riveting issues, so if you are ready your majesty shall we proceed to the throne room and begin?" Hobson asked. "Yes, we must get things done now" Adam said. "Wonderful, I assure you will be entertained, engrossed and elated this is our best royal schedule yet" Hobson said. Later that day Adam sat in the throne with Anna standing in place for Walter and Hobson filling him in. "So I will arrange and audience, the blacksmith association and we can clear this tax dispute in no time" Hobson said. "What dispute, it's fine the way it is" Anna said. "Two or three days of negation will settle it" Hobson said as Anna noticed Adam was starting to fall asleep and trying to stay awake as Xander passed out next to the throne, "now onto much more important matters the hiring of a new head gardener as you know the rose bushes this year have suffered minor discomfort due to the inclement weather and less dense salubrious soil management" he said as Adam was now passed out supporting his head on his fist prop on the arm of the throne, "I have arranged an interview process that should take no more than eight weeks starting tomorrow morning." 'Oh god he's boring me to sleep too!' Anna thought trying to keep awake while standing. Unaware to all a man climbed onto the wall and ran his way down the castle courtyard and in front of the castle front doors killing the guard and sneaking into the castle leaving dead guards along the castle staircase. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII "But less we forget matters of state we really ought to begin a more consider senses of the population estimate of the number of citizens very widely" Hobson said as Adam snapped himself awake as Anna yawned and heard a creaking above. "Huh?" Anna said looking up to see a man throw a knife. "Look out!" Anna yelled as Hobson paper was stabbed out of his hand and next to Adam head on the throne as Adam and Anna looked up at the man on top of a pillar as he jumped down and drew his sword. "Is it too late for an audience my king?" he asked. "Who are you?" Adam asked blocking the assassin sword swings. "I've come from far away to fulfill my destiny to get revenge on everything you've done!" the assassin said. "Done? I've done nothing but good for this kingdom!" Adam yelled. "How many innocent people have you sent to the Keep!" the assassin yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about" Adam said. "Your lies won't save you now!" the assassin yelled. "He's not lying!" Anna yelled. "I've spent years in a cell thinking about this moment, did you think your safe here your majesty? Did you think your guards could protect you?! I know all about guards, they couldn't keep me in the keep and keep me out of your castle! This is the end of your kingdom Albion will be free it's time for the people to rule themselves!" "He was chosen by the people to rule this kingdom you moron!" Anna yelled. "I am well trained in the art of murder I've never killed a king before though, I am the instrument of change I am the voice of revolution!" "Where the hell has this guy been? The revolution already happened! That's how he became king!" Anna yelled with Hobson cowering behind her. "The world doesn't need the crown, it doesn't need the throne, you're a relic your majesty! Nobody will mourn your passing no one ever mourns a tyrant! I came here alone bit I represent a legion! You will never defeat us all! You may be a hero but that doesn't make you a god! That doesn't give you the right to rule a country! I wish General Turner was here to see you die! Such a pity you'll never meet him, we will return Albion to a more pure state this castle will burn to the ground! Your family invade the monarchy but it has no place in our land! Everyone in prison by the Kings of Albion will be set free! I'm willing to die for what I believe in are you!" "I am! I will die defending my kingdom from anyone who wishes to harm it or its people!" Adam yelled swinging his sword and slit the assassin throat as he collapsed to the ground as he coughed. "You think your safe now? I'm just the first of many, we will kill you in the end!" he coughed as he died on the ground. "Who the hell was that and what the hell was he going on about?" Anna asked as the doors opened with a guard. "My king! An enemy ship is approaching!" the guard said. "A ship? Come on" Anna said. Later that day Adam and Anna stood on the shore of Bowerstone Old Quarters as a man looked through a periscope. "There are soldiers on bored!" "Who are they?" a man asked as they ship reached the docks. "Get ready!" A blank was then dropped down a Elite Soldiers began to walk out. "They look like Elite soldiers, what the hell is going on?" "I don't know but they're as good as dead!" a man said as Adam touched his shoulder to keep him from firing. "They are! My king look!" Anna said as the soldiers all stood at attention as a man on the ship in a general uniform pulled out his sword and swung it then held it over his head and bowed holding the sword out. "We are at your service your majesty" the man said. "Hold your fire, none of you is to fire unless I order it" Adam said as he and Anna walked onto the dock and approached the man. "Who are you?" Adam asked. "I am Commander Milton we came in pursuit of the man who attempted to take your life I knew he would not succeed but his escape dishonors us all" Commander Milton said. "The man spoke of place called 'The Keep' is that where you come from?" Adam asked. "Yes, Ravenscar Keep it's a prison far from this coast and were the guards sworn to guard it" Commander Milton said. "Another of my brother secrets" Adam said. "Yes we should speak to Logan later and have him fill us in on all that" Anna said. "If you'll come with us your majesty I'll show you" Commander Milton said. "Very well" Adam said. "The Keep is where Albion worst criminals are held the most dangerous enemies of the crown it's about time our new king saw it for himself" Commander Milton said as Adam and Anna followed him on bored.